parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 1: Toasty Buns
Toasty Buns is the first song you play in PaRappa the Rapper 2, in the first level, "Beard Burgers, A Parappa Town Tradition!" Story PaRappa and P.J. are walking on the street talking about what happened at Sunny's house. They decide to have some burgers. The new owner brings them burgers, but all the burgers turned into noodles. Parappa asks what happened and he tries to have Parappa try them but Parappa demands for a burger. Two employees are talking about if their president was alive things would be a lot better. Then the ghost of the deceased Beard Burger Master comes to life and is unhappy to see what his son, has done to his burgers. He tells PaRappa to come to the back and he'll show him how to make the best burger in town. He agrees to help, after saying, "I gotta believe!" Lyrics That's right, I'm in the house, Here it comes! Extra! Extra! Read all about it! The best burgers in town from all around! People from around the world come and get it, the line goes around like a merry-go-round! Cut! (Yes, you gotta, you gotta) Heat! (Mm yes very good. Very nicely. And) Toast! (Mmhm Mm You gotta, you got to, you got to, you got to) Cook! (You know, haha. You're doing good now. Come on and) Cut! (Mmmm, very nice! You gotta) Heat! (Ta-ta-Ta-ta-ta) Toast! (Ha ha yes, very nice. And now) Cook! (Yes! Right!) Burgers to fries, a shake or a friend, if you're hungry simply line up at the end! Come on people gather round, we got everything you want from all around! Cut the lettuce! (You got to) Heat the grill! (Mm, yeah, toast, ah- toast) Toast the buns! (My buns are very toasty) Cook the patties! (Serve, serve, serve, serve,) Serve the drinks! (Serve them! Come on, hurry up! And) Melt the cheese! (Ow! Ha ha ha,) French the fries! (French them.) Sweep the floors! '' The ketchup, the mustard the salt and the pepper, pour it on right 'cause we got no extras Yo watch the grill, control the flame guys, follow the rules stay productive and wise! (And) ''Cook those burgers! (mmm) Turn the patty over! (Hey, come on and) Watch them fries! (I'm not kidding) Better execute sooner! (Ohhhhhhhhh!!) Bring on the ketchup! Don't forget the cheese! Bring on the mustard! Handle it with ease! Burgers, burgers, is all we have in mind, we cook the best! Tastes better than wine! (NA: we cook the best! You better get in line!) Now put it on a tray! Is it for here or to go? Any which way it tastes good you know! Cook those burgers, turn the patty over! (Uh, yeah. Come on and) Cut the lettuce, don't forget the cheese! (Uh, I said) Toast the buns, french the fries! (French, come on, and..) Bring on the ketchup, sweep the floors! During the level Bad The music will change a bit, and beige noodles will appear on the edges. In the remastered version, the noodles that border the screen are removed. Awful Almost every sound will be replaced with a "womp" sound while orange noodles appear all over the screen. End of level dialogue 'Good' Beard Burger Master: Yeah yeah, now that's what i'm talking about! Now go serve those burgers right now! PaRappa: Alright! i'm off to a good start! 'Cool' Beard Burger Master: Yeah, yeah, yeah, you da man, you da man, you da man Terrifica! PaRappa: That was a party and I feel fine! 'Bad/Awful' Beard Burger Master: Aw man, that was bad, and what is with this noodle thing? PaRappa: I always screw up at the beginning... Cool Entrance Beard Burger Master: I have nothing more to teach you, let me rest in peace... Cool Fail Beard Burger Master: Rest in peace? Rest in agony! Come on guys what's going on? Trivia * If a line is performed poorly, Colonel Noodle will peek his head out of a corner, silently laughing mischievously while holding the Noodlizer. * If a freestyle is performed poorly while in Cool mode, Beard Burger Master will peek his head off the ceiling, looking around in question. *The line "Tastes better than wine!"(JP/EU) was changed in the North American version to avoid alcohol references thus to keep the ESRB rating at E (for everyone). It has also been said that the line "Toast the Buns!" was "Warm the Buns!" in the EU/JP versions of the game, but the only instance where the line was use was in the Food Court version of the song in the soundtrack of the game. * Parappa laughs during the line "Melt the cheese!". This is due to Dred Foxx being caught off guard by Beard Burger Master's "Ow!". Category:Stages Category:PaRappa The Rapper 2